


Yuna's Song

by ZaeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Cute bandaids, F/F, Flirting, Grocery Shopping, House Party, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pancakes, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Slow Burn, dumbass burn, more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: Tonight was the international pop star; D.va's concert. Yuna had waited over a month for this. Though, to her, it felt like she had waited her whole life, or at least since she became a fan.One night, one moment, It's all it takes for their life to change forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuna’s Song

  
  
  
  


Her voice was like.... like waking up to the smell of pancakes in the morning. Like the comfort of just being around her. Like the taste of pizza when you’re really high. Like the perfect moment that you don't want to end. It was like...

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“WOO!!!” Yuna Lee cheered, along with hundreds of other concert goers. Her cousin—Kim, right by her, though not as excited. 

 

Yuna, who had just turned 20 a few weeks ago, wore a floral bomber jacket. The flowers being mainly pinks, creams, and dark violets. The edges of the jacket—the stretchy bits—a pure black.

 

Her pants were also a dark black—Jeans that were slightly ripped. And to bottom it off, she also wore black steel cap boots with golden metal shoelace holes. The laces were a rainbow design.

 

D.va, the world-famous 19-year-old pop star had just finished up her concert. Yuna was ecstatic. She felt like she could cry, many fans actually were in tears. 

 

Eventually, they left. Yuna wanted to go backstage but she couldn’t afford the VIP pass— which was pretty much just an overpriced meet and greet. Still, she wished she’d been able to meet D.va… at least just once. 

 

To Yuna, D.va was not just her idol —she was more than that— in a way, she was her hero. 

 

“That was sooo awesome!!” Yuna paraded around a small park, unable to control her excitement and energy from before. It was around 10 pm. The sky was clear and the weather not too cold for the two. 

 

Her cousin, just sitting on the swing, pink, blue-streaked hair, wearing a multicoloured hooded windbreaker jacket—the top third was black; not only did it arc down into a V shape, but it covered the shoulder area, the hood, and also the whole back area—minus the sleeves and bottom body cuff. 

 

The centre was a light ice blue that also shared half the sleeves—the sides that faced the torso—cut down the middle. A rather light cotton candy pink not only shared the other half of the sleeves but also completely took over all the cuffs, and the bottom third of the jacket. Similar to the top third, the pink arced up to a V shape—on either side of the jacket, pockets sat on the edge of the pink. Kim also wore ripped, high waisted dark blue denim jeans. And don't forget the classic white and red striped converse kicks. 

 

The 18 y/o finally blurted it out.

“I was there, Yuna!”

“I know! but, Kim! It was just so… so, AHHHH, SO GOOD!” after letting it all out, she finally sat down next to Kim on the swing set. 

 

“I just wish I could have talked to her, even if it was just for a second…”   

“Man, if I knew you were gonna crush this hard on her I wouldn’t of introduced you to her music.” 

“What would I have to live for then?” 

“Wow, what am I chop- wait. why do people say that?” 

“Say what?”

“Chopped liver.” 

“What are you going on about now?” 

“You know?” Kim paused for a brief moment expecting a reply, “the saying…”

“Girl, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Seriously!?”

“Yes.” Yuna plainly put, “ anyway as I was saying–” Kim cut her off. 

“Yeah, yeah, D.va was great...”  Yuna just sighed in return. 

“I thought you liked her?”

“Oh, I do. It’s just… Hearing the same stuff over and over again for…” she quickly checked the time on her phone, … almost an hour, can be annoying,”

“Well, I don't really have anyone else to talk about her to…”

“Which is why you need to get Twitter, like every other stan, so you can shout about her on there!” 

“I...I don't know… I'm not really good with social media.” 

“Yeah... considering our longest snap streak is barely 3 days, there’s no surprise there.” 

“I just don't really see the point of it.”

“One day, my beloved, one day.” Kim patted Yuna’s shoulder.

“...” 

“Alright! enough of this silence crap, go ahead and fangirl over her again already.” 

Yuna’s eyes widened a great smile reappearing on her face.

 

“Dammit!” Yuna cursed out, “we’ve been waiting for like over an hour for your dad, Kim. Where the hell is he!?”

“Dunno, maybe he forgot?” 

“H-he forgot!?” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Kim acted as if it was a common occurrence. 

“What the hell!?” 

“yep... I need to go pee.” She hopped off the swing. 

“Public toilet? You want me to come with?” 

“Nah, it's fine. It’s one of the high tech ones, anyway, so...”

“Alright, then.” Kim left. Yuna watched her as she walked, the toilet barely even 50 metres away.

 

_ I guess that I'm still alone though… _

 

“Eh, if some asshole comes over I'll beat them into another world.” she pounded her fist together. 

  
  


Several minutes passed. A red 4WD slowly pulled up in front of the park —the driver’s window down— just 40 metres from where Yuna sat. 

“Hey!” a man called out from inside it. Yuna looked up—she was relieved, Not because it wasn’t some weirdo, but because it was Kim’s dad—he had finally arrived after ages

 

“What took you so long!” she shouted and jumped up from the swing.

“Sorry, I forgot!”  Yuna just groaned to herself and thought

 

_ What the hell  _

 

The man —Kim’s dad, who was also named Kim, after his father— opened his unoiled door, and jumped out the truck. 

 

“So, where is she?”  he asked while walking over to Yuna. 

“Toilet.” she pointed behind her with her thumb. 

 

Mr Andrews; an Asian American man in his forties,  had a mixture of black and grey hair— which was loosely brushed back, and to the side. He wore a windbreaker, sorta similar to Kim’s, but a classic 90s dark red, white and dark blue Nike design—the plain red (tucked in) shirt just visible below his chin—he also wore plain dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. Fashion… wasn’t really his forte.

 

“Right… so, how was the concert?” 

“Really awesome!” Yuna instantly perked up. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah! She was so cool, and listening to her in person is soooo much better than just normally listening to her!”

“Yeah, I Went to a few concerts when I was younger, myself.” 

“Yeah? Who’d you see?” 

“Oh, no, I didn’t see anyone—I played.” he prided himself.

“Wow, really!?” 

“Yeah, yeah! My band even went on tour for a bit. It was great.” 

“What were you guys called?” 

“The stinking idiots.” the other Kim interrupted, returning from the toilet.

“Says the one who just stunk out the toilet.” he rebutted. 

“Oh, haha.” a fake laugh from the daughter. 

“...” Yuna just stayed in silence. She never knew how to act in a situation around both Kim and one of her parents. 

“Right. well, I guess I'll take you two home then?” 

‘Y-yeah.” Yuna replied.

“Wait, dad!” he sighed, whenever Kim interrupted him for something, it rarely turned out to be something good.

“What now?” 

“There’s a party-” 

“Are you kidding!? Your mother already hates my guts, if I let you go to another party-” 

“But dad, listen! D,va is at this one!” 

“Really!?” Yuna broke her silence.

“That doesn’t change anything, a party is a party.” 

“For fuck sake, dad!”

“Don't use that fucking language with me, okay!” Their relationship was not… entirely healthy. 

 

Kim groaned

“Fine… Just tell mum,” Kim paused, “that when you came here, we weren’t here…” 

“You kidding? You want her to be on your ass too?” 

“It’ll be worth it… that way, you won't get in trouble…” M.R. Andrews groaned to himself, then looked down at the hopeless looking Yuna, and then to his stern daughter. 

 

He sighed again, 

“Alright...” a grumpy voice, but still an agreeing one.

  
  


* * *

 

 

A house party —In the higher up, more privileged area of town. A hillside suburb where only the rich lived, loved, and partied. 

 

They pulled up out front of the house— party type music was blaring around the back.

Kim and Yuna both sat in the back of the truck.

“Ah, this looks really…” Mr Andrews began to say something.

“Cool right!?” 

“Really, invite-only,” Yuna added.

“Uh huh” Kim nodded

“You got one right?” Mr A. perked an eyebrow. 

“Of course!”

“Legally?” Yuna also wondered. 

“Yes! I’m mutuals with the person who lives here, on twitter— we’re really good friends!” 

“I think I understand….” He looked to Yuna for insight, but she just shrugged in return— barely knowing more than he. 

 

Suddenly, before another moment could pass, a girl came running out to them— wearing a glittery golden party dress, and golden heels to match. Her skin tan, and hair blonde with brown roots. She was definitely her mothers' daughter. 

 

“Heyyyy, Kim!” Kim, as soon as she heard her, quickly jumped out and greeted her friend with a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh my god, it's so good to finally meet up!” Kim joyed. 

“Right!?” they hugged again. 

 

Yuna, too, hopped out of the car and walked around to meet Kim’s friend. She was noticed.

 

“You must be Yuna!” she also gave Yuna a rather, carefree, friendly hug. Yuna catching a whiff of her breath before the girl pulled away— the stench of alcohol was a well familiar one. 

 

“Hi,” Yuna waved simply. Kim’s friend gave a wide overhead wave to Mr Andrews next. 

“Nice to meet you, Kim’s dad!” she shouted.

“You too!” he yelled back, “...Kim, I'll let you know when I'm coming to pick you up.” 

“Right. Thanks again, Dad!” 

“Bye girls!” he gave a casual, two-finger salute before taking off. 

  
  


They began to walk toward the gate entrance— a burly big, dark-skinned, black suit wearing bodyguard, standing in front of it almost like one of those Queen’s Guards. 

 

“Oh, by the way!” Kim’s friend stopped before reaching the gates, “My name’s Emily Ziegler Amari, It’s really nice to meet you.” She extended her hand to Yuna. 

“Y-you too.” Yuna shook it. 

“I think she’s a bit starstruck from knowing she’s so close to meeting D.va,” Kim mentioned. And before Yuna could even talk back,

“Oh, yeah, Totally! I was super starstruck when I first met D.va too, but she’s really nice so you don't have anything to worry about!” 

“Th-thanks…” They walked through the front gates— the bodyguard opening it for them without a word. 

 

They headed up the red brick driveway, which extended around to the backyard— where the heart of the party was. The music that could be heard before got even louder — modern party songs, mixed with a few old goldies. Yuna started to fidget with her hair and bite her thumb’s nail. Her anxiety rose while Kim and Emily chatted in the lead. 

 

_ I'm actually about to meet D.va…. PLEASE. if I'm dreaming right now, please don't wake up!  _

 

“So, wait. I thought your middle name was Sam or something?” Kim asked

“What? Yeah, it is?” Emily was confused.

“It’s just.. you said, Ziegler…” 

“Ohhh, Right! I have two surnames.

“Oh.. H-how?” 

“Hehe,” Emily loved telling this story “My Mum’s couldn’t decide on which two take when they got married, so they just used both.” 

“Wow! That honestly makes much more sense than just taking one name.”

“Right!?”

 

The backyard was as Yuna expected it. A cream coloured brick floor with a pool in the centre. To the far left of the yard, a firepit with almost 10 or so people around it. In the far right corner, a bar that was mainly just for making everyone’s drinks —a few hired staff would hand the drinks to those who wanted them— but even so, an odd number still sat around it.

 

There was a DJ’s platform in the top centre of the yard, 2 great speakers on either side. The song that played was some new pop song. A few people overlooked from the balcony, hanging above the house entrance —which was mostly glass windows and doors. 

 

“Hey, everyone!” Emily shouted to those in the yard— A crap ton of people were here. While most were outside, a decent amount was still inside. Most just kept to doing their own thing— though some came right over.

 

They all wore different types of clothing. Some in suits, some in just casual clothes, but most people looked well dressed in one way or the other— and most held a drink of sorts. Emily began to introduce Kim and Yuna. 

  
  


So many people were around the trio. But D.va stood alone by the house entrance, holding a drink that she had for quite a while. Then somehow, through all the people crowding her, Yuna spotted D.va. It was rude to those in her way, but she didn’t care, and it wasn't like she could exactly stop herself even if she wanted to—and she definitely didn’t want to. 

 

Yuna squeezed through everyone, getting past them. There was now a direct path to D.va. She walked closer, not even thinking of what to say when they’d meet. 

 

D.va wore a short-sleeved black pencil dress with her iconic pink bunny head design in the centre. Over that, a glittery silver crop top jacket with long rolled up sleeves. 

 

A frilly skirt went over the bottom half of the dress. It being light pink with a striped black design. A pink glittery belt went over that.

 

Her shoes were also a glittery pink—thick heeled ankle boots that well suited the rest of her outfit.

 

“H-hey,” Yuna really had no idea what kept her from freaking out right now.

“Oh, hi,” D.va spoke quietly. She looked at the nervous looking short haired girl, expecting her to say something else next, but she just stood blindly.

“I-I’m a really big fan!” She just blurted it right out, it was really all she could say.    

“Ohhh, really? That’s great.” 

“...”

“...” 

 

both went silent again. Still just awkwardly standing.

 

“Actually, I went to your concert tonight.” 

“Oh, cool. I hope you enjoyed it.” D.va smiled. 

“It was really awesome!” At this point, Yuna practically had stars in her eyes. “The way you danced in that last song was so cool! And the first one sounded even better in person!” D.va didn’t know what to say in return. Not once had she gotten so much unadulterated fan feedback or at least any that she could/had to, reply to. Whenever she met fans before it was pretty much just for a handshake or a photo. Sometimes she’d sign stuff and people would compliment her, but nothing quite like this.  

 

“Sorry if I'm being too much... I can go.” Yuna began to turn. 

“No, no! It’s fine... I've just never really interacted with a fan so much before…” 

“What, Really!?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“But you’re like, insanely popular.” 

“Mm.”

“I expect you to be kinda annoyed by situations like this.”

“N-no… it’s just....”   D.va stopped talking. Yuna internally panicked— she knew a tough subject when she saw one.

 

“But, uhh, speaking of super popular...” Yuna decided to force a subject change, “There’s a lot of celebs here, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess… that’s what Emily said too, but I only know Lucio.” 

“As in the musician? He’s here!?”

“Y-yeah.” 

“Oh, right! you guys did that one song together!!” 

“Yeah! That was really fun to do!”

“Well… why not talk to him instead of standing by yourself?” 

“I...I don't think he actually remembers me…” 

“What? No way! Of course, he does!” 

“I’m serious!” D.va abruptly yelled, “ He stared at me for like 5 seconds at the bar and then just walked off.”   

“Oh…” Yuna mumbled the next bit. “Maybe he doesn’t remember.” 

“I can hear you.” 

“S-sorry!” Yuna awkwardly apologised. “Wait, I got an idea! Let's just go talk to him and see if he’ll remember you!” 

“I… I don't know... I think that’d be too embarrassing…. And I'm not even supposed to be here anyway.” 

“Too embarrassing? D.va, you sing in front of thousands of people, you–” She realised something, “wait, what do you mean you’re not supposed to be here?” 

“N-nothing. Don't worry about it. let's just go find Lucio.”

“... alright.” Yuna followed after D.va, still curious by what she meant. Together they searched for the actor in the yard and eventually were approached by a curious duo. 

  
  
  
  


“Well, you two seem to be getting along wonderfully,” Emily commented, a great smile on her face. 

“For sure! I thought you’d definitely just freak out so much that you’d scare her off.” Kim laughed.

“Haha, Kim” Yuna snarked.

“So? what’re Y'all doing anyway?” Em got rather curious.

“What makes you think we’re doing something?” 

“We’ve been watching you two scan the yard for like 10 minutes now, so…” 

Yuna sighed, 

“We’re looking for Lucio.”  

“Hey!” D.va complained. She was still embarrassed by the fact. 

“Wait. Lucio is here!?” someone began to freak out even more than Yuna did earlier. 

“Yeah, they’re around here somewhere,” Emily just casually mentioned, while she did a short scan of the yard.

“What the hell, Em!? You know how much I love him!” Kim whined. 

“I know how much you love most celebs, Kim… plus I thought it’d be a neat surprise… then I forgot to mention them to you, teehee” Emily gave an innocent giggle.

“Don't you “teehee” me!” Kim pouted, crossing her arms. 

“I’m sowwy~ alright! I'll go introduce Y'all right now, so let's go find them!”

  
  


They finally went inside. A well lit, rather open house with many rooms—upstairs and down. 

 

“We should split up.” Em decided. 

“Ooo, like in Scooby-Doo!” Kim replied. 

“Exactly! You two head upstairs,” she gestured to D.va and Yuna, “While Kim and I search down here.” The upstairs group just nodded in return, leaving right after. 

 

They searched and searched, all over the 2nd floor, and still, there was no sign of Lucio. Yuna checked her phone

 

“Still nothing?” D.va asked. 

“Not a peep… maybe I should ring her...” 

“Hmm…” D.va thought to herself while Yuna attempted to call Kim. though the phone just rang and rang.

“Ughhh”  

“...The balcony!!” D.va abruptly exclaimed.

“We already checked it.” 

“But he could be outside now!” D.va sounded rather sure of herself. 

“Crap, you’re right! Good job D.va!” the pop star just happily grinned in return.

 

Even though they were both so sure he’d be out there, they came up with nothing once again. No sight of him throughout the yard again.

“I’m beginning to wonder if he’s even still here…” Yuna thought aloud. 

“he was....” 

“Maybe he left?” 

“he’d have told Emily before he left…at least, I hope he would have.”

“Hmmm… well, let's go and check with those two, for now, I guess…” 

 

Before she could fully turn away something caught Yuna's attention, in the corner of her eye, she finally spotted him.

 

“D.va!” she tapped on her shoulder, “It’s him!” Yuna pointed by the entrance to the yard. There Lucio actually was— talking to two other people in suits. A man and a woman. 

 

D.va’s eyes widened. She immediately locked onto the two that the celeb stood with. A panicked sweat, she instinctively grabbed Yuna by the side of her jacket. Shaking while she slowly back away, but she didn’t react fast enough. They looked up and spotted D.va with Yuna.

 

“No...” what she saw, no— who she saw, terrified her. 

“What’s wrong, He’s right there!” 

“My… My parents are here.”  Yuna didn’t understand why she was so frightened, just that she was. 

“This is really bad… I got to go!” she let go of Yuna and ran off, but for only a few steps. Yuna grabbed her just above the wrist, stopping her before she ran too far. 

“Let go, please!” D.va pleaded. Yuna knew only one thing. Something scared her, and it definitely wasn’t Lucio.  

“Come with me,” Yuna spoke. D.va just gave a confused look. “I have a plan.” 

  
  
  
  


Yuna pulled D.va into a bathroom upstairs and locked the door behind them. 

“So this was your plan, to hide in the bathroom!?” 

“Just give me a minute.” 

“Are you kidding!? They're going to find me and… No, no, no, no, I have to leave,” she tried to make her way to the door but Yuna stopped her again, grabbing her by her shoulders this time.

“Just wait a minute.”

“You don't understand!” She abruptly turned to face Yuna, “If they find me here–”

A loud bang on the door interrupted her. She screamed something terrified. 

 

“Yo! Anyone in there!” a drunken man shouted from the other side.

“Obviously, asshole!” Yuna roared—right after looking back to D.va. she had stopped shaking, though now only tears flowed down her face. She stared blankly at Yuna. 

“I can’t… I can’t go back…” she collapsed to the floor. The thoughts of what would happen if her parents found her, tormented D.va. “I can't, can't, can't, ca, can't, can't.” she began to hyperventilate. She covered her eyes and closed her eyes, trying to block out reality.

“Hey, hey!” Yuna knelt down, her words useless, she touched the back of D.va’s left hand and then snuck her fingers underneath, grabbing it.

“It’s alright… D.va, just calm–”

“I can't go back!” she cried, grabbing and squeezing Yuna’s hand tightly.” Please don’t let them take me back…” She pleaded. 

 

Knowing what to do… there was no preparing for a situation like this. Yuna could only do and say what she felt.

 

She scooched closer to her and then moved her face in till she rested her forehead on D.va’s. 

“Just look at me, okay? It’s just us here…” for the moment, D.va locked eyes with Yuna, “Nothing else matters... It’s just you and me....” D.va noticed her eyes—a deep brown, like her own, but something felt different about them. They were stern and sure. Caring, but also dangerous—maybe she read into them a bit too well. D.va finally calmed a little. Yuna’s words were almost like magic.

 

Yuna finally moved back. Though, D.va still barely contained her emotions.  

“I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise.” Yuna smiled at her. D.va’s eyes darted back to Yuna. Tears flowed again, but these ones different. And just like a puppy, she practically launched herself at her— wrapping her arms around tightly. She hugged Yuna harder than she ever hugged anyone before. 

 

Eventually, D.va pulled away.

“So... What are we going to do?” she asked.

“Hmm, you ever see star wars?” 

“No…” 

“Well… I can't really explain it then, but you trust me right?” 

“More than anyone else.” something fluttered inside Yuna. She gave a reassuring smile and then pulled out her phone. 

She tapped her screen a bunch, sending a few messages to Kim, then looking back to D.va and extending her hand to her. D.va took hold.

“Don't let go, okay?” 

“O-okay!” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kim, in the middle of a conversation with Emily, and some others, pulled up her phone after feeling it buzz again. 

 

**Yuna:** help us Obi wan kimobi, you’re our only hope

**Kim:** ?

**Yuna:** I need you to shut down the power so we can escape this death star I’ll explain later I promise

 

She sighed. 

 

**Kim:** you owe me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They ran together. The main lights were off, but the rest of the house’s electricity remained. The “disco” type lights created a strobe effect in the darkness, making it hard for anyone’s eyes to adjust. Even still, Yuna knew exactly where she was going. No one saw them, and thanks to the partygoers panicking shouts —along with the music still playing— no one heard them either.

The lights returned. Yuna and D.va were no longer on Emily’s property. They were outside, across from the main gate, by a black sedan. The gate guard had run off to the yard, once he heard screams. 

 

“This is…” 

“Your parent’s car, right?” Yuna easily opened the door, “figured they wouldn’t lock it.” 

“How did you know?” 

“Rich people are predictable… no offence to you, of course.”

“It’s fine…” 

 

They both hopped into the car. The keys still invitingly sat in the ignition. With a single turn of the key, a press of the clutch, and shift of the gearstick, all that was left was for Yuna to step on it —it obviously being the accelerator.  

“Buckle up.” She smirked. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

At first, she drove fast and seemingly without a care. If the police saw them there’d definitely be a chase, Yuna was sure she could lose them though, it wouldn’t have been the first time. Eventually, after getting far enough from the party, she slowed down, she drove normally.

 

In a danker, darker part of town —a run-down city area— Yuna stopped. 

 

“What’s going on?” D.va worriedly asked. Yuna turned the car off. 

“D.va….” 

“Yeah??” 

“That cab across from us…” She looked to the other side of the road, a yellow cab just sitting there, “ It’ll take you anywhere you want to go…” 

“Oh…” 

“...” 

“Yuna…” D.va looked to her.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry that things–” D.va began to apologise but was interrupted 

“Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault…” 

“But if you didn’t meet me tonight then everything would have been fine for you... And now…” 

“I came to the party to meet you,” Yuna smiled, “I…” Words she wanted to say just couldn’t yet be said. “I’m glad I got into some trouble with you.” Yuna’s smile transformed to a grin.

“Hehehe,” D.va giggled and smiled back. 

“...even if it meant maybe not being able to go back with Kim… but it’s fine, I have a place...”

“Is she mad?” 

“Nah, but her mother will be.” 

“Oh....” 

“But… I know that you…You probably have thousands of places to go, already lined up, but if you want…” Yuna began to shake a little, “I have  an apartment, if you like, you can st-” 

“Jeez, you’re worse than when I met Lucio tonight.” D.va giggled, interrupting her escape driver who now just blushed.

“I’d love to stay with you.” 

“...” 

“That’s what you were asking right!? I didn’t jump the gun or anything!?” 

“No, no! that’s exactly what I was trying to say!” Yuna awkwardly laughed. 

“Phew~” D.va let out a sigh of relief, “If I'm being honest… there’s no one else I’d rather stay with tonight...” 

“Oh– well, thanks D–” 

“On one condition though!” She extended her finger between them. 

“S-sure.” 

“You have to stop calling me ‘D.va’ I do have an actual name, y’know?” 

“Oh, of course!” 

“Do it.” Yuna looked at her—confused.

“Huh?” 

“Say my name, silly.” 

“Oh… right…” She wasn’t really sure what to say so she just simply said,

“Hana…” Yuna’s face reddened even more. Hana just giggled again. 

 

They left the car—for obvious reasons—and got into the taxi —both sat in the back. The driver looked through the revision mirror at Yuna. 

“Heya, Demon.” he grinned. 

 

His skin was dark and hair darker. He looked in his 40s but was actually much older. His clothes, a plain black leather jacket, black jeans, and black steel-cap boots and a black beanie that day comfortably tightly on his head. 

 

“Reyes,” Yuna replied. She looked to Hana who was wondering who the cab driver was —and why he called Yuna, Demon.

“An old friend…” was all the info Yuna gave for now. 

“So girls, where are we off to tonight?”  Yuna took a moment and looked to Hana before speaking. 

“Take us home, Reyes.”  he grinned right before speaking again, 

“Home it is.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

The apartment door creaked open. 

“It's been awhile…” Yuna stated. 

“Sounds like it,” Hana commented. 

 

Yuna flicked the light switch to the left of the door. The lights came on. They were in a hallway. 

 

All throughout the apartment, the walls were a cream painted plaster. To their left and right were two rooms— on the left, the bathroom, and the other side, the bedroom. They walked down the wood-plank floor hallway till they reached the living area. 

 

On Hana’s right, the kitchen. A black table sat in the centre of the area. A white fridge in the closest corner of the room, and by it, white kitchen cabinet benchtops—with a wooden top—that went along the wall till the end —the kitchen sink in the centre, almost two metres opposite the table. The oven was right by the last cabinet, against the back wall. And next to that, a tall, one door food cabinet.

 

To Yuna’s left —well, more diagonal left— the lounge area. Around 3, or so, metres from what was the bathroom wall, a simple and rather old 3 seater, plaid, light to dark brown couch. A cable knit, light pink throw blanket over it. 

 

A square dark brown coffee table, with a rather comfy and fluffy mat underneath, was in between the couch and flat screen tv —which, like most things in the apartment, was outdated. 

 

There was also a window on the left wall —just before the couch— looking out to the streets below, and another one directly from the hallway, against the back wall —looking to the alleyway; a metal staircase just outside it. 

 

“Sorry, it’s kind of cr-” 

“It's kinda retro and cosy.” Hana smiled, yawning right after. 

“Tired?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

“Bed’s this way.” Yuna gestured back to the hallway. With Hana, she walked to the bedroom. 

 

She flicked on the lights. A bed in the centre with 2 small cabinets on both sides—about a metre between each said cabinet and wall. A brown closet in the closest right corner of the room, and a short dresser on the left wall, across from the bed—a tall and narrow mobile mirror right by it.

 

Yuna pulled some blankets from the closet and began to swap them with those on the bed. She patted it down when she finished. 

 

“I’ll deal with the rest of the dust tomorrow.”

“...” Yuna’s phone dinged. She checked it, a message from Kim. 

  
  


**Kim:** I got grounded for two weeks! You owe me big time!

**Yuna:** I'm really sorry. Also thank you so much!

**Kim:** If it wasn’t obvious, mother kicked you out.   
**Yuna:** Figured. It’s cool though, we got a place to stay   
**Kim:** We? 

**Yuna:** I meant, I

**Kim:** Uh huh, so deets on what went down?

**Yuna:** Uhh

Yuna looked up 

**Yuna:** Kinda busy rn, I'll tell you tomorrow

**Kim:** Busy, huh? ;)

 

Yuna just left the last message on read. She noticed Hana curiously staring at her. 

 

“That was just Kim.” she put her phone back in her pocket. 

“Oh, is she alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah. She maybe got grounded but she’ll be fine.” 

“Oh, no…” 

“Don't worry about it, I'll make it up to her.” Yuna smiled. 

“...So anyways, this is where you’ll be sleeping.” She gestured to the double bed.

“Oh, okay…” 

“There’s not really anything to eat here...  but I can order pizza if you want?” 

“...I'm not really hungry, so its fine.” 

“Yeah, me either… a night like ours will do that to ya, I guess,” Yuna spoke, leaving the room shortly after.

“Mmm…” Hana quickly realised something. She got up from the bed and followed Yuna to the living area.

 

“Wait. Yuna...”

“What’s up?” Yuna turned from gazing into the empty kitchen cabinet and closing it.

“Where… Where are you sleeping?” 

“The couch, why?” Hana’s face changed. A worried look. 

“So I'm stealing your bed?” 

“I guess... in a way. But it’s fine, I'm used to the couch.” 

“I still feel bad though…” 

“it's really no problem.”

“...”

But..m if it's really bothering you… how about we take turns!” Yuna perked up. “You get the bed tonight, and I get it the next night, and we just keep-” 

“Yuna.” Hana blankly stared at her, like she was missing something.

“Why are you giving me that look?” 

“...It’s a double.”

“Right?”

“We can both fit.” 

“Oh, right…” 

“At Least, for tonight anyway… I don't really want to be alone right now…” 

“Yeah… alright then,” She wasn’t adverse to the situation, just very embarrassed. Yuna’s phone buzzed again. She only checked the screen without opening it, this time.

 

**Kim:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ;)))

She just let out a small smirk and a scoff. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The two walked back to the bedroom, but Hana stopped out front the other door. 

“Is this the bathroom?” 

“Yeah, though there’s no bath, only shower and a toilet... oh, and of course a sink.” 

“Oh, okay…” 

“Do… you want to take a shower?” 

“Yes, but…” 

“Clothes, right? No problem. You can borrow some of mine from when I used to stay here.” 

“Th-thanks.” 

 

She handed Hana some clothes and a towel. 

“The shampoo might be a bit old, but it should still be good to use.” 

“Thanks, again, Yuna.” 

“No problem.” She smiled. 

 

The shower ran, and Yuna rested on the end of the bed— she laid there with her legs hanging off. 

“What a night...” Yuna thought aloud, reminiscing. “This was definitely not how I thought tonight would go… I guess I got my wish though” she calmly and contently smiled. Soon after, she just passed out. She was completely exhausted. But only 15 minutes later, she would wake up again.

  
  
  
  


Hana returned to the bedroom, and Yuna practically shot right up. Sometimes she was a VERY light sleeper. 

 

“Sorry.” Hana apologised. 

“Huh? Oh, it’s fine… I was laying on the blankets anyway.” Hana plopped down next to Yuna. She wore a black and yellow checkered flannelette, and black and white pair of workout shorts. 

“They look good on you,” Yuna, sheepishly spoke.

“Th-thanks…”

“There’s a laundromat across the road, we can wash your other clothes there tomorrow if you want.” 

“Th-thanks, again...”

“It’s no problem.” She smiled, “...It’s…It’s been a long night, hasn’t it?” 

“Yeah… but... this might sound kinda weird, it's been one of my best.” Hana smiled.

“hehe. Oddly enough, I feel the same.” 

 

Yuna flung herself back onto the bed, laying down. 

“Maybe get under the blankets this time?” Hana suggested as she moved around to the other side —the right side— of the bed. 

“Right, right.” Yuna was about to get in the bed when Hana shouted again. 

“Shoes!” 

“Sorry.” she let out an awkward laugh before taking them and her jacket off. Afterwards, finally getting under the blanket. 

 

“Hey, Hana?” Yuna turned to face Hana in bed.

“Yeah?” Hana did the same.

”I never did really introduce myself properly, did I?” 

“Hmm… I don't think so”

“Well… “ Yuna extended her hand out in front of her— while they still laid on the bed, “I’m Yuna Lee.” she smiled. D.va reached out and weirdly shook her hand with a great smile on her face.

“Hana Song. It’s great to meet you.” 

  
  


END Chapter 1 

 


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apartment tucked away in what most would consider the crappier parts of the city. Yuna and Hana's new life continued.

Yuna awoke alone. For a moment she couldn’t hear or smell anything… not until–

 

_Pancakes? Wait…_

 

she shot up and rapidly looked around the room. It was the same as she remembered from last night. The clock in the room read 11 am. Usually, Yuna didn’t sleep in.  

 

_Does this mean…_

 

Jumping out of bed and rushing off to the kitchen, there she saw her cooking, there she saw Hana.

 

_Last night was real!?_

 

 _“_ You’re real!” Yuna blurted out, surprising the unexpecting MasterChef™ Hana Song. She quickly spun around.

“Uh, good morning to you too, sleepy head~” Hana smiled. Yuna flustered a moment.

“G-good morning.” she walked over to the table and took a seat.

“I hope you like pancakes.” Hana popped set down a big plate holding about six fluffy pancakes on it and then another two plates for each of them.

“Love ‘em.”

“Great! Cause, besides pancakes and sometimes toast, I don't really have any other cooking skills…”

 

Yuna was starving, and so very happy to see Hana again. Without even thinking she stabbed her fork into the stack and picked up 2 pancakes. She dropped them onto her plate and Hana passed the maple syrup. She gave the bottle a real squeezing ‘till her small stack was practically drowning. Using her fork, she picked up the stack and almost shoved them into her mouth. She took a great bite and chewed till they were safe enough to swallow. She took another bite, and then—with her mouth full—she finally realised something.

 

“Whmr dm ymw gmm mm pmmks”

“Maybe swallow the food first?” Hana dotingly smiled. And with a gulp, Yuna did.

“Where did you get the pancake mix from?” Yuna repeated.

“Oh, it was just hiding way in the back of the food cupboard.” Yuna’s face immediately turned sour. she looked as if she was about to die, or had been severely poisoned.

“Ahahahahaha!” Hana instantly cracked up.

“You are… joking, right???”

“You should’ve seen your face, Yuna. ahehehe.”

 

Yuna’s face reddened. If it was a cartoon she would have started to steam from embarrassment.

“That’s not funny!! Eating out of a dumpster would be safer than anything in this place!”

“Hehehe.”

“But seriously though, where’d you get the pancake mix and maybe syrup?”

“That man, umm... Reyes! He came around this morning and offered to cook but I said I wanted to do it… as a thank you,” She smiled again.

“Pro-tip. When doing something as a “thank you,” don't scare your recipient half to death!”

“Hehe, aww, I'm sowwy~” Hana fluttered her eyes, trying to look cute and charm Yuna.

“I know you think that’ll work on me because I'm a fan… and you’re 100% right, I completely forgive you.”

“Hehehe~”

 

Yuna soon dug right back into her pancakes—and this time—Hana grabbed some too.

 

* * *

 

 

Their stomachs were stuffed. Yuna maybe ate 1...or 2 more pancakes than she could handle. Orange juice hid in the fridge—that Reyes also brought over—so, after the food, they each drank a glass of juice.

 

“How come he’s so nice to you?” Hana queried as they both did the dishes—Hana washing and Yuna drying.

“Reyes? Hah!” Yuna paused a moment, “...he can be a real asshole when he wants to, but he’s never been unreasonably angry at me.”

“Why?”

Whaddya mean, ‘why?’ I'm awesome, girl.”

“I mean, there’s gotta be a specific reason for someone like **him** to be nice to you…”

“Well… I suppose… He has always been more easy-going when it came to me… that’s probably because he used to work with my brother.”

“So… he was like your brother’s boss?”

“Mmm, Nah, He was more like a partner.”

“Where is your brother now?”

Yuna uncomfortably looked away, “He… he died...”

“Oh, I'm so sorry…”

“It’s fine… It’s been over a year now anyway...”

“So then… Was this your brother’s place?”

“Uh, huh.” Yuna glanced around, “it’s funny, we were supposed to cut ourself off from our father, and yet, we broke into our old house and stole the money to buy this whole building.”

Hana almost choked, “are you serious!? The whole building- h-how much would that have even been?”

“A lot of money… and we didn’t even steal it to buy the joint… we just wanted to give our oh so beloved pops a father’s day gift he wouldn’t forget,” Yuna snickered.

“Sounds like you were a real rapscallion.”

“You’re such a nerd, who actually says ‘rapscallion’ ?”

“Hey! It’s a nice word!”

“Nerd…” Hana just pouted in return. “...But, yeah, my nickname, after all, was Demon, so…”

“Demon and D.va…” Hana mumbled quietly.

“Huh?”

“N-nothing!”

 

* * *

 

“So, here’s our options for the day: We can stay inside and watch movies all day, or do dumb adult stuff.”

“As tempted I am… I think we do actually need to buy food and other things.”

“Ughh... You’re right... We do have almost nothing here.”

“Mmhm.”

“I guess it’s time to break into my brother’s old cash stash.” Yuna began to walk off to the bedroom.

“Your brother had a ‘cash stash’?”

“Every criminal has a stash, Hana.”

“That… does make sense…”

 

Yuna just continued to rummage around at the underside of the bed.

“So, uh, you need any help?”

“Nope! I got this!” she swiftly pulled a small black box out from the bed and soon ope- “are you kidding me! He locked it!” She collapsed onto the bed with the box

“That does make sense also.”  
“Shhh, no time for your logic, I need to figure out the code…”

“Or-”

“Sh!” Yuna shushed sharply. Usually, Hana would have just stayed quiet after being shushed, if she was with anyone else, but things were different with Yuna.

“Why don't we just smash it open.” Yuna immediately stopped and then looked up to Hana.

“You’re… a genius!” She jumped up and sped off to the kitchen.

 

A few strikes with a hammer later, and they finally opened the box. Inside; over a thousand dollars.

“I kinda expected more…” Yuna shrugged, disappointed.

“That's enough for what we need right?” Hana asked, unsure.

“Yeah… I guess…” She began to count the money again, but this time when she got halfway, she just stopped. “Here.” Yuna extended her money filled hand to Hana.

“W-what? I don't.”

“Come on, you’re obviously gonna want things, so just take it and buy whatever.”

“I can't...” She stared Yuna dead in the eyes, she was completely serious.

“Well… I can't take all of the money, either.”  
“What, why not?”   
“You didn’t know my brother, he’d be hella pissed if I just kept it all to myself.”

“So, I should take your money because if I don't your brother—who is dead—would be angry at you.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“That excuse is so weak.”

“Yeah… but It’s not my money, it's his. He’d want me to share it... and hell, you’re a super popular, crazy rich, popstar, if it bothers you that much, just pay it back to him someday.”

“I… I suppose you’re right…”

“Usually am.” She smirked.

 

* * *

 

It was around 12:30 when they eventually made their way to the shopping mall—via Reyes’ cab co. And this time, they actually paid him.

 

The mall was huge and looked even bigger once inside. The building sported two whole floors, the top one only being accessible by taking one of the many escalators, or an elevator. the mall had every kind of store they could need, hell, it had way more than they needed. They couldn’t visit every shop here even if they wanted to  

 

Hana wore a bright yellow sweater with black shades—trying to hide her face—and a dark grey, high waisted, short pleated skirt. Ripped black stockings under that, and also Yuna’s old pair of black dr martens 1460 boots.

 

Yuna just wore her usual ripped black jeans and boots. The only difference this time was a yellow and black, checkered, flannelette shirt—with slightly rolled sleeves—a black tank top hid under that.

 

“So, where first?” Yuna asked, walking in the crowded mall with Hana.

“How am I supposed to know? This is my first time in a mall.”

“Oh, right... Well.. we should probably leave food shopping for last.”

“I do kinda want to get pyjamas.”

“Oh, yeah, we don't really have any, do we?”

“Nope. I wanna get cute pink ones!”

“Hehe, of course, you do.”

“You don't really wear pyjamas, do you?”

“Not really… haven’t worn proper ones since I was a kid.”

“Maybe you should get some with me… how about yellow!”

“Uhhh, no thanks.”

“Hmm, maybe something more adult-like then?” Hana questioned.

“Lingerie?” Yuna teased.

“N-no! I meant like maybe a comfy singlet, or shirt, and underwear… that isn’t provocative…” Hana was quieter on the last part.

“Hehe… that doesn't sound too bad actually.” Yuna smirked at Hana, “though maybe I'll buy some lingerie just to tease you anyway~”

“I’ll make you sleep on the couch if you even dare!”

“Ahahaha!”

 

* * *

 

“Ooo, what’s this place!?” An interesting store caught Hana’s eye. They stopped in front of it.

“Oh, wow this is still here,” Yuna remarked.

 

The shop sold mainly CDs, DVDs, and Blu-Rays. It was filled to the brim with them since it was actually quite small.

 

“Of course we are!!” a girl shouted from just inside.

“Wait, is that-”

“How’ve you been, Yuna?” She walked closer to the two. A friendly grin on her face. Her skin was dark and her hairstyle a curly short undercut. She wore the store uniform; which was just black work pants, black boots, and a shirt with the store name on it; “Oladele’s.”

 

Yuna stepped closer, extending her open hand, the other girl did the same but rose it higher than Yuna. Their hands collided. A slap followed by a top fist bump from the other girl, and then a bottom one from Yuna— finally, they did a normal fist bump.

 

“So, you remembered!”

“How could I forget? It's like the most simple handshake created.”

“You were very drunk when we decided it was our handshake.”

“Pshh, you call that being very drunk? Should’ve seen me 6 months ago...”

 

The two got along like old friends who hadn’t been apart for a day. But the last time they saw each other was well over a year ago—some time before Yuna’s brother’s death. Hana stood alone, unsure of how to introduce herself. Not because she didn’t want to reveal who she was, out of fear for what might happen if she did, but shyness, I guess. She just felt awkward and out of place.

 

“So, wanna introduce me to your friend?”

“Of course!” Yuna looked back and smiled at Hana, then motioned for her to come closer. When she stood by Yuna, Yuna spoke again.

“This is Orisa,” She gestured, “and Orisa, this is Hana.”

“Hi…” Hana greeted.

“Nice to meet you, Hana~” Orisa smiled and extended her hand.” Hana shook it in return.

“Wait…” Orisa finally began to realise something. “Hana, as in-”

“Yes, so be quiet,” Yuna scolded

“As in the girl that Kim says you never shut up about!”

“What!?” Yuna began to blush heavily.

“Hehe,” Hana giggled.

“I'm not a superfan like Yuna or anything, but your stuff is really good.”

“Th-thanks…”

“Orisa!!” a woman called from the front counter, “stop slacking off already!!”

“One minute grandma!”

“Good old grandma Efi,” Yuna commented.

“She’s a pain but also the main reason this place is still afloat….. Hey, you’re actually gonna check out the store right?”

“Yeah, Sure.”

“Great. Come give me your new number before you leave.’”

“Sure thing.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow~” Hana awed, “there’s so many cool looking ones!”

“Uh, huh,”  Yuna just smiled as she watched Hana browse through an aisle of DVDs, picking out each one she thought was cool, cute, or just looked interesting.

“Wait.. are you getting all of those??”

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

“Uh, n-no reason…” Yuna awkwardly smiled.

 

 _This money has to last us…_  In that moment she realised something. but... _How long can we actually live like this… eventually…_ she dismissed the next thought. _I want to–_

 

“Yuna!” Hana yelled.

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you gonna get anything?”

“Uhh, no, I'm fine.”

“Hm, Alright then…” She went up to the counter, Yuna following behind. Hana handed the counter woman her DVDs and she began to scan them.

 

“So, you finally decided to return home, huh, Demon?” The woman asked, not even looking at the girls.

“I guess… for a while at least.”

“Hmph… just don't go causing trouble if you’re not gonna stick around.”

“Don't plan to,” Yuna replied. The woman she was speaking to was, in fact, Orisa’s mother.

 

* * *

 

They walked to the next store. Hana carrying a plastic bag practically full of DVDs. She looked to the pondering girl beside her. Having a question of her own, she spoke.

“Hey, Yuna!”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You know a lot of people, huh?”

“This area of the city used to be my home.. So, yeah, I now a few.” She slightly smiled.

 

 _Why do they all call you that?_ was the real question Hana wanted to ask.

 

“So, where  now?” Yuna asked

“Pyjamas, remember!”

“Right, right, it’s just up this way.” She pointed to one of the stores ahead.  

 

The place wasn’t overly expensive but it still had stylish and good quality clothes.  She watched Hana browse again, while scarcely doing the same. Mind still lost in thought.

 

“Hey, Yuna, look at this!” Hana called out.

“Hold up a second,” Yuna walked over to Hana to find her holding a pair of cute light pink and white patterned pyjamas, in front of her.  

“What do you think?”

“It’s cute.”

“Yup, but you think it would look good on me?”

 

_Anything would look good on you._

 

“Can't say that...” Yuna mumbled.

“What?”

“Uh, yeah, I think it would… Th-there’s changing rooms if you’re not sure about it, y’know?”

“You serious? I can try on stuff before I buy them?”

“Of course.”

“Oh my god! this place is awesome!” Hana squealed while running over to the changing rooms.

 

“You got yourself one energetic girlfriend,” a store clerk commented while passing.

“Huh? N-no, we’re not together or anything—we’re just friends…”

“Oh, sorry.. my mistake... though you two could’ve fooled me.” She smiled and went about her job elsewhere.

 

_Us two together… yeah, right. Why would someone like her have any–_

 

Hana finally popped out of the changing room.

“So, what do you think?” She gave herself a little spin afterwards, showing off the pyjamas.

“You look…”

“Yeah?”

“Amaz–”

“So, the rumours are true...” someone behind Yuna, at the entrance to the store, interrupted. She quickly spun around. The owner of that voice… Yuna didn’t leave things with them in good standing.

 

Their orange hair sent her back to that moment when it was dyed red by blood. HIs puffy red jacket was almost the same colour red of that night—albeit brighter. A basic black graphic tee was all that was under it. And his pants and shoes, Just a normal pair of black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the right side pocket, going around to his back pocket. His shoes were boots, black and steel-capped—easy to clean.

 

“Yuna?” Hana worriedly spoke. She stepped back, closer to Hana.

“Just stay behind me.” She tensed up, ready for a fight.

“You really are back… Demon.” He took a step closer, just a single step before he went to speak again. “I’m surprised you'd actually retu–”

“There he is!!” an angry voice from outside the store shouted.

“Shit.” the red jacket sprinted off—security guards running after.

 

“Yuna… are you alright?” Hana asked.

“Y-Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been holding onto me pretty tightly sine that guy–”

“S-Sory!” Yuna flustered, instantly let go of Hana’s hand.

“It’s fine,” Hana gave a short smile,” Who was that?”

“Someone I didn’t want to see again…”  
“Oh… should we go home then?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Plus we haven’t bought any food yet.” Yuna grinned.

“Oh, right…” Yuna finally turned around and took a proper look at Hana.

“You looked really cute in that.” she smiled.

“Th-thanks…” Hana blushed.

 

“Bullshit you’re not!” the store clerk from before shouted and headed into the back room. Yuna gave the cashier clerk an odd look which prompted.

“She’s the owner.” The cashier replied with his own helpless look and shrug. Hana was very confused. Yuna pretended she didn’t know what was going on either, and the two just left the incident in the back of their minds, buying the pyjamas, some other clothes, and finally leaving the store.

 

Next, they stopped by a large department store splitting up once in there to make better time. Eventually, they did finally go to buy food. A supermarket inside the mall. It had everything most people would want. The two girls basically raided it, throwing anything they wanted into the shopping cart—which was mostly snacks and other junk, but Yuna, with experience when it came to shopping for herself, also grabbed actual food that would sustain them. Hana began to worry again… she wanted to know more about Yuna… why she was called ‘Demon’ and who that person was.

 

“Hey, Yuna?” Hana called, walking slightly behind as Yuna pushed the cart.

‘What’s up?”

“Why did that guy– Why does everyone call you ‘Demon’?” Yuna promptly stopped the trolley.

“It was my nickname…”

“You said that before… but why that word?”

“I was… different before...some might say feral, like a demon. That’s why people around here would call me demon…”

“Oh…” There was more to the story than just that, but Hana didn’t feel it was right to prod right now.

“His is Red… we were friends once…”

“What happened? If you don't mind me asking..”   
“We fell out… well, I left our ‘group’ and he blamed me for what happened afterwards, it was stupid.” Yuna began to push the trolley again.

‘Were you good friends?” Hana followed—closer to Yuna’s side this time.

“Something along those lines maybe… I think we spent more time actually fighting each other than hanging out like this… oh, we weren’t “together” or anything, just fighting buddies, I guess.”

“Right…”

“It’s a complicated mess… id suggest not to worry about it,” Yuna looked to her side, giving a half smile.

 

 _There really is so much I don't know about you,_ Hana thought to herself.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. They finished shopping for food and made their way home—Reyes giving them a lift in his yellow cab.

 

* * *

 

 

Back home. The door creaked as they opened it. Yuna held 4 bags—2 in each hand. Hana and Reyes carrying just 1 each. They all dropped the bags on the kitchen floor—well, besides Hana, who’s bag held fragile items. She put these carefully on the table.

“Well, see you girls later.” Reyes left, Hana and Yuna thanked him for the help and went on to put the food away. And while they did, they also threw out all the old, rotted crap.

 

When they finished, they finally sat down and relaxed on the couch. Yuna laid back while Hana laid on the couch with her resting head on Yuna’s legs.

 

“Shopping is fun but very–”

“Exhausting.” Yuna completed the sentence.

“Yep~” Hana grinned, looking almost directly up at Yuna. “What’d you get from the big store before we went to buy food?”   
“Uh, the department store with clothes and everything?”

“Yeah!”

“Video game.” She gestured to the coffee table where said game sat.

“ooh, I’ve never played one of those before.”

“Really? Well, this one’s co-op so we can play together later if you want.”

“That sounds fun~” Hana cheerfully smiled.

“How are you still so upbeat after all that? I feel dead.” They had, after all, been out for a decent 4 hours (the current time was 4:23)

“Maybe it’s that coffee shot I tried before we left?” Hana suggested.

“Oh, right. That’d explain it.”

“My coffee tolerance is pretty low so I’ll probably pass out once it wears off…”

“I might need to make one otherwise I will pass out soon myself.”

“Hehe~”

“But, hey!” Yuna perked up, “What’d you get from that place?”

“A book!” Hana pulled it from under her sweater.

“Why was that under your shirt? Did you steal it!?”

“Wha- No! I wanted to surprise you.”

“Okay, that coffee is definitely affecting your thought process.” Hana giggled again and smiled in return.

“Want me to read it to you?”

“Uh, sure, what’s it called first?”

“Princess in Shining Armour,” Hana stated.

“Let me guess, it’s about a princess in shining armour?”

“Heh, you’d assume so, right.” She paused a moment, “I actually didn’t read the back, the title just caught my interest…”

“You know the quote about judging something by its cover, yeah?”

“Mmhm! But sometimes you can judge by the cover! Your cover seemed friendly!”

“Wh-what?”

“Last night, that was my first impression of you, that you were easy to trust and very nice… even if you were awkward at first,” Hana grinned happily.

“I was talking about books!” Yuna blushed. “But.. thanks…”

 

Hana started to read the book and, in the end, she barely got through a page before she rested her eyes for a moment too long and dozed off. Yuna smiled warmly, Hana’s head still rested on her legs. She too closed her eyes, thinking it would be bad for them both to fall asleep here, soon, she too drifted off. 

  
  


  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this had taken WAY too long to write. I genuinely am sorry if anyone had been waiting for this, I too expected it to be done ages ago honestly. 
> 
> Anyway, like always, I hope you liked it and hope that maybe you look forward to the next chapter, coming early 2020 xD
> 
> also, I did edit this pretty decently but if there's any big mistakes or even just small things, please let me know


	3. Day 1 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey legs are achy

“Oww,” Yuna whined in a croaky voice, having just started to wake up and feel the ache of her legs. They were achy because Hana, still fast asleep, was using them as a pillow for what was probably a few hours. They had fallen asleep when there was still some light outside but now it was clearly dark.

 

“Ow, ow, ow.” She tried to move them again, and this time started to feel pins and needles.”Hey, Hana.” Yuna finally tried to wake her by gently shaking her. It wasn’t enough, she just rolled over in response.”Hana!” Yuna shouted again but still got nothing. She sighed and bent down to Hana’s ear, going for the finishing blow. “HANA, WAKE UP!”

 

This time Hana just shot right up as fast as she could, smacking her head right into Yuna’s chin.

 

“Ow!!” 

“Aah!” They both shouted in pain.

“Why’d you shout so loud into my ear!?” Hana whined. 

“You wouldn’t wake up.. Sorry…” They stared at each other for a moment, evaluating the damage done to each other's head. Yuna’s chin was fine, save for a red mark. Hana however… Yuna soon noticed a red trickle down Hana’s forehead. 

“You’re bleeding!” Yuna panicked a little. 

Hana wiped at the spot and felt a sting. Finally, she looked at her hand and saw a spot of blood on it. Even tho she was bleeding from her forehead, it wasn’t much as it was just a scratch. 

“Oh, so, I am, heh” 

“It’s not funny! Do you feel alright?” 

“Yeah, I feel fine.” 

“You sure? We can call a doctor if you want, to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything.” 

“You know we can't call a doctor–”

“It’d be off the books, Reyes knows a guy!”

Hana just smiled, “Yuna, I really do feel fine.” 

“You sure?” She asked again. 

“Yeah… but maybe we should put a bandaid on it, at the least.” 

“Right..” Yuna quickly got up and rushed to one of the kitchen cabinets looking for the bandaids—ones they bought earlier today. While Yuna was looking, Hana walked over and jumped up on the bench beside her. She finally pulled them from the cupboard. They were a colourful design, I think they were probably marketed for kids but Hana thought they were cute, and Yuna liked the colours, so they just got them. 

“Luckily we bought those today,” Hana commented. 

“Right?” Yuna pulled one out of the box. A light red, almost pink one with many little red strawberries on it. Yuna had also grabbed another small box from the cupboard and pulled a smaller tube from that. 

“What’s that?” Hana queried. 

“Antiseptic. It’s so the scratch doesn’t get infected.” 

“Oh.. okay..” 

 

Yuna squirted a small dob on her finger—it was a white cream—luckily. She then, with her other hand, moved aside Hana’s fringe, and then softly spread the cream over the scratch. 

“Ouch,” Hana quietly cried out in a wince like fashion.

Yuna gave a slight giggle and smiled, “You’re lucky I didn’t buy the other one.”   

“The other one?” 

“This nasty black stuff that really stings!” 

“That sounds horrible!” 

“Oh, it is!” She finally pealed the bandaid and gently stuck it over the scratch. 

“So, how’s it look, Doc, will I live?” Hana played

“I think you’ll make it,” Yuna winked.

“Oh, no,” Hana exclaimed, her tone rising. “your chin is actually scratched too.” 

Yuna touched it and felt it sting a little but saw no blood on her fingers. “Eh, it’s fine.” 

“No, I think we might need to call an ambulance,” She teased. 

“Or maybe you can just kiss it better,” Yuna ‘smoothly’ flirted. 

Hana’s face immediately went a tomato-like red. “I think I'll just put a bandaid on it.” 

“You might need to bandage my mouth shut while you’re at it.” 

“Hehe, I just might.” 

Hana hopped down from the bench and pulled a bandaid from the box. A Light yellow one with cute yellower bananas on. “This one is cute~” 

“Very,” Yuna replied. 

“Hehe~” Hana then repeated the rest of Yuna’s actions from earlier. She put a bit of cream on her finger and gently rubbed it on Yuna’s chin. Finally, carefully putting the bandaid over the slight chin scratch. 

“Feeling better already.” Yuna smiled.

“Good to hear I–” Yuna stomach interrupted her—grumbling loudly. 

“Oh right! We haven’t actually eaten anything since this morning”

“What even is the time??” Hana asked. 

Yuna pulled out her phone and finally checked. It was almost 10pm.

“Oh crap, we’ve been asleep for like 5 hours!” Yuna exclaimed. 

“No wonder why im hungry…” 

“guess we better make dinner then.” 

“Y-Yeah..” 

  
  
  
  


Yuna searched the fridge while she thought of what to make. Hana searched the cupboards, pretending to also be thinking about what to make. 

 

“What do you feel like eating?” Yuna asked. 

“Whatever.. As long as it’s not crab.”    
“Right,” Yuna turned to face Hana, who was now also facing Yuna. “You’re allergic.” She recalled. 

“Mmm, no, that was actually a lie.” 

“What, why?” 

“I just really don't like crab, and saying I was allergic was the best way to not… “offend” people.” 

“Seriously?”    
  
“The offending people part was my mother’s words, not mine, but yeah.” 

“What the hell, who cares if you don't like a certain food!” 

“My parents. They didn’t even care that I hated crab and just signed me onto a seafood reviewing show where they just loved to make crab dishes.” 

“That’s…” 

They even tried to force me to like it,” Hana continued, “but every time they gave it to me, I threw up… maybe I am allergic…” 

“Hana. “ 

“Yeah?” 

“That’s seriously messed up.” 

“I know, I figured… even though they tried sheltering me from most things and how people actually live… I still knew what was wrong and right.” 

“If I ever see your parents again, I'm going to beat them senseless.” 

“Hehehehe,” Hana giggled, “I’d like to see that.. But we’d have to figure out a way so you wouldn’t get in trouble for it!”

“I’ll wear a mask!” 

Hana snorted. “...thank you, Yuna.” She smiled. 

“Anytime.” Yuna smiled back. “Now! Back to figuring out what to eat! What did you want?” 

“Something crab-less!” 

“Hmm… you ever try rice salad?” 

“Nope.” 

“It’s like rice and cucumber and tomato, really you can put whatever you want in there i guess.” 

“Sounds good!” Hana stomach grumbled again. 

“Heh, alright, I’ll start on the rice if you wanna cut things up?” Yuna asked.

“Roger!” She stood straight and saluted. 

 

* * *

 

Yuna pulled the ingredients from the fridge, cherry tomatoes, onion, parsley, cucumber, carrot and spring onion. And Hana grabbed items from the cupboard—at Yuna’s behest—a bag of brown rice, olive oil, and cumin powder. 

 

“So,” Yuna started her explanation/orders, “I’ll start on the rice, while you get to dicing.” 

“Dicing?” 

“Uh, like, cutting things into small pieces, it’s super easy!” 

“Right…” 

“First we should wash our ingredients...” 

“A-alright..” 

 

Yuna grabbed two bowls, ones not too large but not too small either, and handed one to Hana. She took it and placed her ingredients inside before getting closer to the sink, now standing shoulder to shoulder with Yuna. Yuna poured the rice in her bowl, and right before turning on the tap, “You gotta wash the rice before you cook it, to um, remove something...” 

Hana chuckled a little. 

“Hey, don't tease me i just forgot exactly why this part is important!”

 

When Yuna’s bowl was full of water, Hana moved hers under the tap. For some reason, Hana was a bit more fidgety and quieter than usual—she seemed nervous. At least Yuna thought so.  She—Yuna suddenly took her hand out of the rice bowl and flicked the water at Hana’s face. 

 

“Hey!” Hana winced. 

“Loosen up,” Yuna smiled. “There’s no pressure in this kitchen.”  

Hana sighed, “Sorry.. I'm just not really used to working with anyone… or even cooking really.. I barely even made those pancakes this morning.” 

“Those pancakes were the best, Hana!” she told no lie. “I’m 100% sure you’ll be a great cook one day—but for now, you don't have to worry about anything, the harder parts are on me.” She said proudly. 

“Thanks, Yuna…” 

“Anytime.” 

Suddenly, they both noticed Hana’s bowl overflowing, the cherry tomatoes flowing out with the water and heading down the grate-less sink.

“No!!” hana squealed. 

Yuna quickly turned off the tap. 

“This is your fault!” She frowned, giving Yuna a mean look. 

“Ahaha, sorry babe.” That word created a silence. Hana blushed. “Crap, sorry! I didn’t me–” 

“N-no, it’s fine… it’s just, no one’s really called me anything besides my name and D.va before…” 

“Really, you’ve never had a nickname or anything before?”

“No, I’ve never really had any proper friends to give me one…” 

“Oh...” 

“It’s nice.” Hana smiled slightly. 

“Well… Sorry about the tomatoes anyway…” 

“It’s fine, there’s plenty more in the fridge.” They both went back to quietly cooking. Yuna doing the rice and Hana washing more tomatoes.

 

“Hehe.” Yuna abruptly chuckled to herself. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“What you said a second ago, ‘there’s plAnty more.’” Yuna emphasised the ‘a’. 

“What?” she just sounded even more confused. 

“Yknow, like, the fruit and veg, there’s **plantly** more cause they grow on trees and stuff… they’re plants.” 

Hana just unintentionally furrowed her brows again. “That’s…” 

“Funny, right?” 

“Sooooo bad!!” She shook her head.

“What!? I thought it was great!” 

“You should be ashamed of yourself for saying that!” She walked closer to Yuna, grabbing a knife from the knife rack that was by rice cooker. 

“Uh, don't use that one.”

“Huh, why not?”

“It sucks.’ Yuna pulled the knife with a different coloured handle than the rest. It was pink and the blade was sharp as hell—the length being around 7cm long. “Don't cut yourself with this one.” She turned the knife around and held it by the blade, handing it over.

“I’m not a kid.” She practically rolled her eyes with her whole facial expression.

“I know, I know, just be careful.”  

At the table, on their newly bought white plastic cutting board, Hana soon began to cut her ingredients—starting with the cherry tomatoes and moving onto whatever came next.    
  


“Ouch!” She yelped. 

“Hana!” Yuna turned around, already knowing what had happened. She saw her there, Hana’s eyes were wet from cutting the onion, blood trickling down her finger. Yuna rushed to her side, grabbing a tissue for the blood. 

“Ouch” Hana winced when Yuna applied pressure with the tissue. 

“It’s not deep is it?” 

“I don't think so… These damn onions! I didn’t know they made you cry!” 

Yuna slightly smiled, holding back a laugh, “hold the tissue a second, I'll get a bandaid.” she picked up the box and antiseptic from the bench and swiftly returned to Hana. “let me take a look first…” 

“A-alright..” She removed the tissue, and Yuna took a look. Her finger had a slice in it and as soon as the pressure was removed, blood seeped out in a similar fashion to the overflowing bowl from earlier. She covered it with the tissue again and readied the bandaid. The cut wasn't exactly shallow, but Yuna had seen much, much worse, this was nothing that a bandaid and some healing time wouldn't fix. 

“How’s it look, doc?” Hana spoke after Yuna swiftly applied the cream and yellow sunflower bandaid.

“It’s fine, but at this rate, we’re gonna run out of bandaids.” 

Hana giggled in response. 

“Maybe we should have bought a bigger box...” Yuna thought aloud. 

“This was the only size they had for these ones though…”

“I meant like, normal ones.” 

“But.. these ones are so cute~” 

“...you better not be doing this on purpose just so you can wear them.”

Hana just winked with a cheeky smile. She wasn't doing it on purpose, they both knew that. She picked up the knife again and went to go back to cutting but felt a sharp pain coming from her finger. “Ow!” she yelled. 

 

“Still hurts?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, want me to kiss it better?” 

Hana flustered a slight moment before, “how would that help!?” 

“Hehe,” Yuna laughed, “Not sure. But that’s what my mum would always do for me whenever I hurt myself.” 

“... I guess…” hana began to say something, “You can try it…” she finished quietly. 

“Oh,” Yuna didn’t expect that response. “R-right then.” She gently took Hana’s hand (Hana putting the knife down just before.) and moved it closer to her face. She closed her eyes and gave Hana’s finger a light, soft, small kiss. It was closer to a peck but saying peck wouldn’t exactly be right. Afterwards, Yuna stepped back and, “better?” 

“Y-yeah, it’s fine.” She was heavily flustered and thus, immediately turned around and went back to cutting. Yuna went back to dealing with the rice and even started to prepare something else for it. Every so often Hana would glance back over to her. 

 

_ Bubblegum?  _ Hana noticed a flavour in her mouth. She soon realised it was from her finger. It was the flavour of Yuna’s lip balm, she knew this cause she saw her put it on earlier in the day. Hana smiled and almost cut at her finger again.  

 

* * *

 

“It looks really good!” Hana sounded excited. 

“Uh, huh!” Yuna replied. “Oh, I almost forgot,” She got a bowl from the bench and poured what was inside over the Rice Salad.

“What’s that?” Hana asked

“Uh, what I was doing earlier… lemon juice, olive oil, cumin powder..” 

“Oh~” Hana practically drooled at this point, any longer and she would literally have been drooling. 

 

They plated the food and soon enough, dug in. Hana loved it. She had quite a few different rice dishes before but not really something like this. Yuna had to admit to herself, some of the ingredients were a bit unorthodox. And usually she’d have cooled the rice before serving, but they were really hungry. But even with these things, it was still really good. CRUNCH. The noise could practically be heard throughout the whole apartment building (exaggerating). The carrot was very out of place in the dish, it was the crunchiest thing in it. 

 

“Maybe we should’ve left the carrot out…” Yuna commented. 

“Hehe, maybe.. That was way too crunchy, like a rock.”

“What??” was the only thought going through Yuna’s head as she blinked in disbelief. 

“Hm?”

“You’ve… you’ve tried eating a rock before?” 

“Yeah, When I was a kid!” She just said it so damn casually. 

“W-why!?” She just couldn’t believe the words coming out of Hana’s—the person she admired the most—mouth

“I wanted to know what they tasted like, why else?” 

“You’re fucking with me, right?”

“No? Why would I do that?” 

Yuna just let out a long sigh. “It’s a rock, Hana! What’d you think it would taste like!” 

“Hehehehe~” 

“You were screwing with me!!” 

“No, no,” She tried to stop laughing, “ Your reaction was just too funny~” 

“You’re the worst!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, they quieted down. Putting away whatever Rice salad they didn’t eat in the fridge for tomorrow. They cleaned up together—Yuna washing the dishes while Hana dried. 

 

“Hey, Yuna?” 

“Yeah?”

“Wanna watch one of the movies I bought afterwards?” 

“Sure.” She smiled. So, eventually, they did. 

 

It was quite chilly so after they cleaned up Yuna made two hot chocolates—putting small marshmallows in each. Hana went and grabbed a small throw blanket from their room. Together, they sat under the blanket, on the couch, sipping hot cocoa. Hana put on, what at first she thought was a movie but turned out to be a cartoon series. They laughed and giggled the night away. Eventually, Hana nodded off, leaning her head on Yuna’s shoulder. Yuna just smiled and turned the tv down with the remote. She leaned her head on Hana’s, closing her eyes.  

  
_ Forever.  _ Is all she thought. All she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still surprisingly working on this series and probably slowly will continue to even tho our sub-fandom is basically dead at this point!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for reading!! I have many more chapters planned and at least half already drafted. 
> 
> Now if you're worried at all about D.va being rather ooc... blame her parents. And since they can no longer control her, Hana can finally start being who she really is.


End file.
